


Kyrie's birthday

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: It's kyrie's birthday and Nero will give her a beautiful gift
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Kyrie's birthday

Nero woke up around 7am in a cold sunday morning. He stretched his bones and, as always, he wished Kyrie good morning.

"Good morning,ky..."

But when he turned to her,he saw that Kyrie's side was empty.

"Where did she go?",asked Nero perplexed to himself.  
He couldn't understand what was going on. It was impossible that Kyrie went outside without say a thing.

"Nah, maybe she's in the kitchen. There's no need to worry. Or,at least, I hope so.", Totally absorbed in that thoughts, Nero went in the kitchen to check out if, really, Kyrie was there.  
And,indeed, she was. Nero could breathe a sigh of relief.  
So,he decided to get back to the bedroom to dress. But Kyrie saw him and he had to stop.

"Oh! Nero, I didn't expect you wake up so soon.", then she noticed that Nero was still in his underwear. "Why didn't you get dressed?"

"Ah! Well...", Nero was so embarrassed that he scratched his head,"...this...". At that point Nero understood he had to tell Kyrie the truth. "Honestly, when I woke up I didn't see you and I was so worried that I thought that something had happened to you. Sorry."

Nero lowered his head as a sign of apology.  
Kyrie approached him and she caressed,sweetly, his cheek.

"Nero,don't worry. It's my fault. I didn't want to wake you up and for that I didn't tell you anything."

Then Kyrie gave Nero a kiss on his lips. That kiss was Kyrie's apology for making Nero worry.

"Thank you, Kyrie."

Kyrie smiled at him.

"C'mon Nero, go to dress. I'll wait you."

So, Nero did as Kyrie said and he went to the bedroom to dress.  
After a little while, Nero was ready. And he returned in the kitchen to have breakfast with Kyrie.

"Sorry,I took so long."

But Kyrie wasn't worried and to prove it,she smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Actually, you're in time."

Nero smiled in response.

"I made you your favorite sandwiches."

So, Kyrie served him the plate. The sandwiches were so full that Nero was impressed.

"Wow! Thank you very much."

"No problem. I know how you like them."

And after said that, Kyrie stared at Nero while he was eating. In that moment,Nero looked like a little puppy to Kyrie.

"You're so cute, Nero.",she thought.

She wanted to caressed Nero's fluffy hair,but she didn't do. At the same time, Nero noticed that Kyrie was staring at him and,with mouth full, he asked to her what was going on.

"What's wrong? Why don't you eat?"

"Don't worry.I already had breakfast. And then, I love look at you. You're so cute.",she answered gently and smiling.

But,hearing this made Nero blush.

"Well... Thanks..."

"No problem."

And she gave Nero a kiss on his nose. Then they passed a beautiful hour together, cuddling each other.

"Kyrie, what if I go to wake up the kids and Nico?"

"Sure. To be honest, you'd be doing me a favour. I have to feed Carlo."

So,Nero stood up and went,first, to the kids' bedroom.

"Kyle, Julio, wake up."

But the kids didn't want to do it.

"Please,Nero.Give us five more minutes."

"No way! It's nine 'o clock! C'mon, get up!"

So,unwillingly, the kids woke up.

"Don't forget to have a shower!"

The kids nodded and went to the bathroom. Meanwhile,Nero went to Nico's bedroom to wake her up.

"Nico,wake up!"

But,in response,she lifted the blanket over her head.

"Leave me alone!"

"C'mon! Not act like a kid!"

"Go away!"

"Fine."

Seeing that Nico refused to wake up,Nero took the blanket off from Nico and she got mad.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Listen, you left me no choice! And then,have you forgotten what day it is today? And what did you promise me?"

"But this isn't a good reason for waking me up in that way!"

Nero realized he had gone too far and he apologised to Nico.

"Okay,I'm sorry. Anyway, do you remember what you said me yesterday,right?"

But instead answer,Nico stood up and,once reached Nero, she slapped him.

"Hey! I said sorry!"

"I know,but I wanted to make you paid for that idiot joke."

"Okay! Fine! Now you've got your "revenge",would you mind answering me?!"

"Sure. Today is Kyrie's birthday and I promised you that I would make the cake with the kids. But,for doing that,I need you to take Kyrie out for a while."

"For how long?"

"A couple of hours should be enough."

"Okay,count on me."

"And now, let me go to the bathroom. I have to fix myself up"

So,Nico went to the bathroom while Nero came back in the kitchen.

"Hey Nero! Nico got you a drubbing,huh?",said Julio laughing.

"Julio, rinse your mouth!",answered Nero upset.

At that point, Kyrie tried to appease the crowd.

"Nero,calm you down. And Julio,you should know how Nico is. It's normal that she and Nero fight."

After the gently words of Kyrie, Nero and Julio calmed down.

"Sorry, Kyrie.",said them in unison.

Meanwhile,Nico reached them.

"Oh! Nico,can I ask you a favor? Would you look after the kids while me and Nero go out?", asked Kyrie gently.

"Sure,no problem.", replied her without worries.

After that, Kyrie thanked Nico and,with Nero, she went out.

"Okay. Julio, Kyle. Now you two will help me to make the cake for Kyrie's birthday."

And so, the kids helped Nico. It was very hard made Julio and Kyle work together,but despite all they made it and they prepared the cake.

"It was hard but we made it!", said Nico happy.

"How soon do you think Nero and Kyrie will arrive?"

"I don't know..."

Then Nico looked at the clock and she noticed that two hours had already passed.

"...but,I think they'll be here any moment."

And after a couple of minutes,Nero and Kyrie came back home.

"Nico, we're back!",said Kyrie to make Nico aware of her presence, but no one answered.

Kyrie didn't understand what was going on. So she turned to Nero, worried. But Nero reassured her.

"Don't worry. Maybe she's busy with something. Why don't we go in the kitchen?"

Kyrie nodded and they did as Nero said.  
But,as soon as, Kyrie entered in the kitchen, they kids and Nico brought her the birthday's cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYRIE!"

Kyrie didn't expect such a beautiful surprise that she cried for the happiness.

"Oh my God. This is the best surprise that has ever happened to me. Thank you very much."

"We didn't tell you anything because we didn't want to spoil the surprise."

Then Nero gave Kyrie a kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday,my love."

"Hey lovebirds, what do you think about eat the cake. I'm starving!"

"Nico,you're always so tactful,aren't you?",said Nero a little irritated.

"No,Nero. She's right. Let's eat the cake!", replied Kyrie softly.

So,they ate it. Kyrie was to happy to spend such a beautiful afternoon with her loved ones.

"Hey Nero, don't you forget anything?",asked Nico winking at him.

"No, I don't."

Then Nero turned to Kyrie,he took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. Kyrie didn't understand what was going on.

"Kyrie...Will you marry me?"

Without thinking twice,Kyrie hugged Nero and happy she answered:

"I do! Nero, this's the best gift ever!"

Then Nico intervened.

"Where are you planning to get married?"

"Ah! That's true. Kyrie,what do you think about the old church of the city?"

"It would be awesome!"

"Nero, you could invite your parents."

"Well...I don't think my father is a "marriage guy",if you understand what I mean..."

Nero lowered his head as a sign of defeat. He thought that Vergil would never accept.  
But,at that point,Kyrie gave her opinion.

"Give him a chance. Maybe, he wants to be there."

Nero wasn't so sure as Kyrie, but he didn't want to ruin that beautiful day to her lover.

"I'll try to call him tomorrow."

So,the next day, Nero did as he said.  
He was so hesitant,that before he lift the receiver he looked at the phone perplexed.

"Knowing him,he will never accept.", thought Nero but, shortly after,he shook his head." No! I must call him. After all, I should do as Kyrie said. I should give him a chance."

Then Nero dial the number of Dante's "Devil May Cry" office. For a while,the phone rang in circles.

"Uhm, maybe Dante is on a mission."

Nero was about to hang up when he heard Dante's voice.

"Devil May Cry."

"Hey Dante, it's me,Nero. Is my father there,by chance?"

Dante was surprised that Nero was searching for his father.

"Well,yes, there is. Why do you wanna talk with him? Did something happen?"

"Nothing special. It's just that me and Kyrie will get married."

Dante stood up in the grip of the surprise.

"And you call it "nothing special"! Hey Vergil, your kid will get married!"

Nero got so embarrassed when he heard Dante shouting.

"Fine, farewell to my "father and son" speech .", thought Nero a little bothered and a little happy.

"Hey Nero,are you still there? Listen, when will you plan to do it?"

"Well...",Nero hadn't thought about it yet, "I'm still a little unsure,but I was thinking to do it in two weeks in the old Fortuna's church."

"Get ready! Me and my team will be there."

"Speak for yourself, Dante.", replied Vergil.

"Oh,c'mon Vergil! It's your kid's marriage, you could come, what have you got to lose?"

"None of your business!", replied Vergil bothered.

Nero heard all this and, a part of him, was really sad to hear that. Even though he knew Vergil would react like that.

"Dante...it doesn't matter. See ya in two weeks."

Then Nero hanged up. Meanwhile, kyrie heard the whole conversation and noticed that Nero was really sad.

"He said no, right?"

Nero nodded.

"I told you so! Anyway, Dante said he and his friends will be there."

"But you wanted your father too."

Nero couldn't hold his anger any longer and he got mad.

"For once! For once, in my damn life, I wanted my father next to me! Instead,no! Because he's too idiot to care about his own son."

"Nero. Please,calm down. Maybe, he will come."

But Nero didn't want to hear a thing about it.

"Sorry, Kyrie. But,I don't think so. He's just a selfish person!"

"Nero...", Kyrie,at that point, didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry,Kyrie. But I need to be alone for a while."

After saying that,Nero took his jacket and he went out.

Outside was snowing. Nero decided to make a long walk, trying to calm himself down.

"I didn't want to shout at Kyrie. But, I couldn't hold it any longer. Why the hell my father is so selfish?!", thought Nero.

Then Nero met Abel, one of his former friends.

"Hey, Nero! It's been so long!"

Nero was surprised to see Abel.

"Abel! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. What about you? Since your accident,I didn't heart anything."

"My accident?!", thought Nero,then he realised Abel was referring to when Nero lost his right arm.

"Ah! Well...Let me know!"

Then Nero showed his right arm to Abel that was surprised.

"How? I heard your arm was ripped off."

"Well, it was. But, I was able to grow it back."

"What?!"

It was normal that Abel didn't understand what was going on. After all, Nero didn't tell him anything about his demonic powers.

"Nevermind. Anyway,what are you doing here by this time?"

"I was coming back home. Do you know? I became a dad."

"Really? Congrats!"

"Thanks, My little daughter is so cute. The next time,I will show you her."

"Sure. By the way,in two weeks me and Kyrie will get married. Do you wanna join us?"

"And you have the nerve to ask me? Sure. Wow,I didn't expect it. We both got a nice gift, or not?", replied Abel winking.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Who else will come?"

"Some friends from out of Fortuna."

"I can't wait!",then Abel looked at his watch and he noticed was very late. "Oops, I have to feed the baby, see ya in two weeks, Nero. Bye."

Then Abel ran to his house.

"If even Abel was able to become a father, why mine not?",Nero couldn't stop to think about that.

After that, Nero decided to come back home.

"Kyrie, I'm back!"

"Nero, I have wonderful news to give you. After you went out, Dante called me and he said that your father will come too."

Nero was surprised to hear that.

"See? I told you. He will be there."

And so, the two weeks passed. Nero and Kyrie were ready for their marriage.

"Hey, tough guy! That suit looks great on you! The same goes for ya,Kyrie."

"Thanks,Nico.", said them in unison.

"C'mon, let's go to the church."

So, they went to their destination. Once they reached it,they noticed that was a lot of people.

"Hey,Nero! We're here.",said Dante, waving his arm.

"Please, Dante.", replied Vergil covering his face with an hand.

Nero was happy to see his father among the guests.

"Hey!"

"Look, I managed to bring your father too! I was good, or not?"

"Yeah."

"Don't get me wrong,son. It's just for this time."

But to Nero it was enough.

Meanwhile, the women were chatting each other.

"Wow, Kyrie that dress looks so awesome on you!", said Lady.

"Thanks. Nero chose it."

"Well,he has an innate fashion sense. And who expected it?", replied Trish.

"If it's about Kyrie, Nero becomes a completely different person.", said Nico.

In that moment,Nero interrupted the women's chat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt ya, but it's about time to enter."

So, the crowd enter in the church. Considering that Kyrie didn't have a father, Dante decided to become her godfather. He accompanied Kyrie to the altar.

"Thank you,Dante.",said Nero.

"No problem.", replied Dante winking.

After that, Nero and Kyrie exchanged their vows of marriage.  
Julio brought them the wedding ring. Nero and Kyrie put the rings on their respective fingers.

"Now, you can kiss the bride.",said the priest.

And Nero and Kyrie kissed each other.

All the guest were happy.

After the wedding, was about time for the guests to come back home. But,before go, Abel introduced his daughter to Nero and Kyrie.

"Nero,Kyrie. This's my daughter, Eliza."

"Oh my God. She's so cute.",said Kyrie euphoric.

"How old is she?"

"It's nine month old."

"Make sure you to be a good father."

Abel nodded.

"Sorry, Abel. I have to do a thing. Bye."

Then Nero went to his father.

"Vergil."

As soon as,Vergil heard Nero's voice he turned to Nero.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"About what?"

"For coming here,today."

"As I told you. It's just for this time."

"C'mon Vergil. Just for today, act like a father."

"Dante, don't interfere."

"Hey, it's okay. I understood why my father don't like Fortuna, it's because it reminds him my mother,right?"

Indeed,Nero was right. But, Vergil didn't say anything.

"Anyway. Thank to every one for coming here today. It means a lot for me and Kyrie."

"Hey,Nero. No problem." replied Dante and the others.

"Make haste, Dante. We've to go.", said Vergil.

"Yeah,yeah. Oh,well...see ya, Nero."

Then Dante and the others went away. Nero came back to Kyrie.

"Did you take care of that question?",asked Kyrie.

"Sure. Now it's all okay."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Then Nero and Kyrie kissed each other.

THE END.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
